


Backup Plan

by BenjiBoi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Hordak is a bitch, badass Catra, get fucked Hordak, planned murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiBoi/pseuds/BenjiBoi
Summary: The Horde is in a bit of a tight spot, and Hordak wants a backup plan in case of failure. So, Catra gives him one.
Kudos: 8





	Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, I am planning on posting something more substantial for y’all. I’m working on a sequel to What Is Love, I don’t know when that will be out though. I wanted to get this out to maybe help with some writer’s block and give me motivation. Hope you enjoy!

Things were getting heated and they were getting heated fast. Hordak had called Catra in to discuss matters of the war now that Horde Prime was arriving.

“I’m saying we need to have a backup plan!” He shouted, rising from his seat. 

“You want backup?! Fine! Just kill the Queen!” Catra roared back. Hordak stopped and blinked a little. “If we get rid of the Queen,” Catra continued, “then the kingdom will fall into mourning. They’ll have to figure out who runs next, so we’ll probably have to kill off Bow as well since he’s actually competent. Adora no longer has the sword, so She-Ra isn’t anything we need to worry about. We simply capture her and keep her in a holding cell. Horde Prime wants her for something and until I can tie up the loose ends of his plan, we play along.”

“Regarding the citizens, that’s no problem at all. We get a few undercover soldiers in there, spread some rumors, and let Brightmoon tear itself apart. In the meantime we figure out where we stand in regards to Prime. If the kingdom looks like it’s coming back around, we just send in an armada of tanks and finish the job. Got it?”

Hordak said nothing, just staring as she explained. At that last comment, he glared. “You dare give me orders-“

“Yeah. I do. Because the truth of the matter is, I’ve accomplished more for the Horde in two months than you’ve been able to do in fifteen years. And don’t forget who put you in your place last time. I can repeat the lesson if needed.” 

Hordak growled. “I’d watch your mouth if I were you.”

“Or what?” She took a step forward. 

At the sudden move and underlying threat, Hordak stepped back. He stumbled against his throne and plopped unceremoniously down into it. 

“I kicked your ass once, and I’ll do it again.” Catra growled, swiftly approaching him and grabbing him by the collar, face mere inches from his. “And next time I do, I won’t do it behind closed doors. Next time?” 

Her voice dropped into a deadly serious tone. “I’ll fucking kill you.” With that, she dropped him back into his throne and left, a swishing tail the last he saw of her as she exited the throne room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! As always, comments and feedback are welcome, have a great day/night!


End file.
